The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lily-of-the-Nile grown as an ornamental plant for use on patio, deck, and in the landscape. The new cultivar, from the family Liliaceae, is known botanically as Agapanthus inapertus and will be hereinafter referred to as ‘GOLD STRIKE’.
The new Agapanthus cultivar named ‘GOLD STRIKE’ was discovered in Hamilton, New Zealand as a chance seedling in and amongst a commercially grown crop of Agapanthus inapertus. The female parent is an unnamed individual Agapanthus inapertus hybrid (unpatented) and the male parent is an unnamed individual Agapanthus inapertus hybrid (unpatented). The inventor selected the variety named ‘GOLD STRIKE’ in 1990 based on the criteria of habit and foliage color. The new variety named ‘GOLD STRIKE’ yields a range of 4–6 divisions per year.
‘GOLD STRIKE’ is a hybrid plant exhibiting compact habit, green and gold variegated foliage, and dark-blue flowers on black stems. Cultural needs include well-draining soil, shade to filtered sunlight, and low to moderate water. No disease known to the inventor affects the new Agapanthus variety named ‘GOLD STRIKE’, however, protection from slugs and snails is recommended. ‘GOLD STRIKE’ is hardy in USDA Zones 7–10 and reaches 0.45 m. in height and width at maturity.
In comparison ‘GOLD STRIKE’ is distinguishable from the parents in habit, foliage color and flower color. The closest comparison plants are Agapanthus ‘Tinkerbell’ and Agapanthus ‘Peter Pan’. Foliage color of ‘Tinkerbell’ is green and white, while foliage color of ‘Peter Pan’ is green. The new variety named ‘GOLD STRIKE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plants by green and gold variegated foliage.
‘GOLD STRIKE’ was first asexually propagated in 1997, in a cultivated area of Hamilton, New Zealand. The inventor conducted asexual propagation using the method of division. Since that time under careful observation, the new variety named ‘GOLD STRIKE’ been determined fixed, stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.